


Hogwart's Honorary Titles

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come Eating, Come Inside, Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/M, Felching, Gang Bang, Moresomes, Multi, PWP, Public Sex, Threesome, Threesomes, Voyeurism, blowjob, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Harry Potter has the upmost important role at Hogwarts. As the school's pussy licker. A 'new' take on Hogwart's roles of Head Boy and Head girl.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/OFC, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter/OMC, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/multi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Hogwart's Honorary Titles

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read! No surprise there.  
> FYI: They still have Head Boy and Head Girl roles, but these are just "Special" Head Boy and Head Girl roles. :D 
> 
> Fun Fact: I entertained a few different endings for this chapter and decided on this. Also, the title I gave this in my writing software is "PL" since I usually title them the day of uploading.

Harry gulped. His best friends sat on the other side of the train compartment making out. Their tongues down each other’s throats. 

Ron’s hands found their way to Hermione’s chest. Groping her bouncy breasts, before ripping her shirt open. Exposing her. He then reached down forcing her legs wide open, flipping her skirt up, she wasn’t wearing panties. 

“Do your job, Pussy Licker.” 

Harry knelt in front of Hermione and placed his hands on Hermione’s legs, keeping them spread wide. He licked a long hot stripe across her pussy lips. Moaning at the taste. He loved the taste of cunts. 

He hummed, his tongue teasing her clit, before probing her cunt with it. He ate her out like there was no tomorrow. He felt his face become drenched with juices and his saliva. 

Hermione gripped onto Ron’s shirt for dear life. Harry’s tongue was skilled, making Hermione climax. 

Harry pulled away, wiping his mouth with his hand. 

Ron gestured for Harry to leave so he could fuck his girl in peace.

Harry quickly got up and left, sporting an obvious hard on. He closed the door to their compartment, only hearing Hermione scream as Ron fucked her well licked cunt. 

Harry wandered through train hallway, the sound of chatter came from the majority of compartments. Except for one at the end. 

Draco Malfoy popped his head out into the hallway, “You!” He pointed to Harry, “pussy licker! Come here! I got a cunt for you to lick.” 

Harry picked up the pace, quickly entering Malfoy’s compartment. 

There on the floor was Pansy Parkinson, on her back, legs spread, her cunt loose and dripping with come. The boys in the compartment sat in the seats, their limp cocks out on display.

“Get to it, Pussy Licker. Lick that cunt clean.” Draco took his seat next to his friend. Harry noticed that Draco also had his cock out. 

Harry kneeled on the floor in front of a blissed out Pansy. His eyes raked over her naked body. It was covered in bites and come. Her nipples were puffy and her pussy looked very well used. 

Harry gave her cunt a long wet lick. It tasted salty but not bad. He pulled her closer by the legs, burying his face between them. Making slurping sounds as he dug out the come with his tongue. 

Pansy screamed, she was too sensitive! She gripped Harry’s hair, torn between pulling him off her and pulling him closer. 

Harry pulled off slightly, attacking her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue. 

“Yes yes! Fucking lick me, Pussy Licker!” Pansy moaned. 

Draco and the other boys clapped and cheered. Their once soft cocks now hard again. 

Harry’s cock pushed against his pants, but he ignored it. He dove back into her cunt, his tongue wiggling inside her. 

Sadly it all ended too soon, as Draco pulled Harry off Pansy. 

“You did your job Pussy Licker, leave.” He demanded as he shoved his cock inside her. The other boys gathered around, Pansy grabbed onto cocks and opened her mouth wide for another. 

Harry only nodded, wiping his mouth of come and juices. 

—

It was the middle of charms class with Ravenclaw, and Harry was kneeling in front of Luna Lovegood, his head under her skirt, gently kissing and licking the outside of her cute unshaven cunt. He thumbed apart her pussy lips, revealing how wet she was. He kissed her clit before sliding his tongue in. His thumb toyed with her clit, flicking it. He heard a soft moan, her legs spread even further apart. 

Since becoming Hogwart’s Pussy Licker, Harry hasn’t been paying much attention in class. He would usually be under some witch’s skirt licking her wonderful juicy cunt. 

Luna’s hands were on Harry’s head. She gently pushed on his head, trying to get him closer. She loved how he teased her clit and made sweet love to her pussy with his tongue. 

“Here it comes.” She whispered, her toes curled in her shoes, she felt her body tense as she climaxed, her juices gushing from her pussy and onto Harry’s face. 

—

During quidditch practice, Harry face was the broom and his female teammates all took turns riding him. 

They tasted slightly salty. But he still ate them out with vigor. 

Ginny had a very cute patch of red hair on her nether region, but kept the lips shaved. She straddled Harry’s face, already wet from watching him eat out their chaser. Making her come. 

Harry welcomes her wet cunt by opening his mouth wide, his tongue flicking the lips and clit. He grabbed onto her legs, pulling her closer. 

“Oh yes!” She moved her hips. “Lick me! Eat that pussy!” 

She reached up under her shirt to grab her tit. 

“Make me come, Pussy Licker!” She yelled. 

Their team stood by and watched. The boys with their cocks out, pumping their fists. And the girls laying near by, since Harry had already brought them to their climax with his tongue. 

He thrusted his tongue in and out of her cunt. Every so often, flicking the clit. 

Ginny panted and moaned, “fuck yes!” 

Harry then moved to suck the clit, knowing Ginny loved it when her clit got the most attention. 

“Ahhh!!” She screamed, suddenly tensing, squirting on Harry’s face. 

Harry laid there, taking it all. 

—

In the hallways, Harry met up with Cho and Cedric. He was on his knees, while Cho held up her skirt, allowing Harry to kiss and lick her cunt.

“Hurry up, Pussy Licker. Get her nice and wet so I can fuck my girlfriend.” Cedric was usually a patient man, but when it came to fucking Cho, he just wanted to shove his cock deep inside her as soon as possible. 

Harry nodded, licking a hot wet stripe along her pussy. He repeated the motions until Cho was shaking. 

Cedric pulled her away, bending her over, and quickly thrusted inside her. Harry moved in between Cho and the wall, watching Cedric’s fat cock fuck Cho’s pussy. He licked his lips, he leaned in, licking her clit as she was being brutally fucked. 

Cho’s legs were shaking and she gripped the stone wall. Her moans echoing in the hallway. 

“Fuck, yes! Good idea, Pussy Licker! Her cunt is practically sucking my cock inside, keep doing what you’re doing!”

Harry didn’t stop. 

Soon, Cho was screaming her orgasm. And Cedric was filling her cunt to the brim with his hot seed. 

Harry moved to lick out Cedric’s come from her abused pussy.

—

That evening in the common room, Harry was on the floor as Lavender Brown rode his face. She practically ambushed him when he came into the common room. She pushed him onto the ground and straddled his face. Her skirt hiding his head. 

Harry mouthed her cunt. Massaging it with his lips and tongue. He could hear Lavender moan. 

He moved her skirt slightly, peeking up at her. 

Her large tits were out on display and her mouth was full of cock. She was giving one of her boys a loving blowjob while the school’s pussy licker ate her out. 

Soon, lavender was shoved to all fours. Another cock took her from behind. Harry lifted himself up to continue to lick her pussy while it was being fucked. 

Lavender was screaming around the cock in her mouth. Her boys were brutally fucking her holes. Her tits swayed violently and her eyes rolled back into her head. 

Soon, her boys came. Filling her mouth and cunt. Come dropped onto the floor and into Harry’s mouth. They pulled out of her, but Harry continued to lick her well fucked cunt. 

—

That night, Harry laid there in bed, his cock now free. He gripped it tightly, thinking about all the beautiful, delicious cunts he licked today. All the smooth ones, the fuzzy ones, and the come filled ones. They were all great. 

It didn’t last too long. He was soon covering himself in his come. 

The curtain flew open, and there stood Hogwart’s Cock Sucker. 

She quickly climbed into bed with him. Straddling his face. She didn’t wear panties. 

She was dripping wet. Harry dove right in. His tongue licking up her juices. He felt her mouth wrap around his cock, bringing it back to hardness. 

He felt her head bob up and down on his cock, he teased her clit with his tongue. 

They licked and sucked each other off with vigor. 

The dorm room filled with naughty wet sounds. 

Soon, Harry was coming again, down the Cock Sucker’s throat. He opened wide when she came, squirting all over his face. 

She left soon afterwards, to rest up for the next day, full of cock sucking. 

Harry shivered, rolling over in his come covered sheets, to try to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Who should the Head Girl be?


End file.
